


totally a dream life

by tsos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human!Bill, M/M, grownupDipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsos/pseuds/tsos
Summary: Bill and Dipper have an established relation, that's it, that's the fanfic





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first work, and I'm not being serious, take it as a lame work or love it IDC! if you notice some grammar error please tell me

the screams, no, the fake screams sounded everywhere, for no apparently reason. Dipper Pines had the job he always wanted, but just not in the way he always wanted, he had a supenatural tv show "documentary", but that people behind the money supporting this were always saying "get us scared", "put some screams, put someone screaming when you discover something", this was hell for Dipper, the only good thing about this job was his camera man, it was his husband, so they could see each other all the time, creepy, he knows, that's how it started, when Bill used to be an annoying jerk who wanted to escape from Dipper sight to kill and conquer the world or something. but now, it was magical, and we are not talking about seeing sparks and the reflection of the sun shine in everything or something like that, it was a spell that made Dipper be like handcuffed to Bill, they could be separate, but at certain radio, stupid magic handcuffs, and they had no key to get out of it, so they learnt to live together, no big deal for Dipper, he really loved Bill, and Bill kind of liked Dipper. so they married and got a job where they could be thogether forever.

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Bill is still being a Jerk, Dipper is just lying himself


End file.
